Naruto of Tennis NOT
by misslucky825
Summary: One day Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee go into the Forest of Death. After they see something fall from the sky they figure out that they are not in Konoha anymore I am not that good with summaries. Anyway I will update this story soon


**Hi, this is my first fic so please tell me how it is. Thank U!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**** or Prince of ****Tennis,**** if I did I would be rich.**

Naruto of Tennis (NOT)

Naruto was on his way to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop with Iruka. Naruto finished his first bowl of ramen in 15 seconds. It was easy to tell that he was still "starving" from the mission he, Sakura, and Sasuke had just gotten back from an hour ago. As usual he was the only hungry one. He begged Iruka for some more ramen. It took 3 more bowls to fill his hunger.

Finally, Naruto and Iruka left the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

Naruto: See ya Iruka!

Iruka: Bye Naruto!

On his way home, Naruto encountered a few drops of rain. He could tell that the weather was bad somewhere nearby. He turned the last corner and came into visual contact with his house only to see Sakura and Sasuke leaning against his house obviously waiting to tell his something, but what!?

Naruto approached Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto: What's up you guys!

Sakura: Hi Naruto!

Sasuke: Forget the welcomes. We gotta hurry and get to the Forest of Death

(The Forest of Death was now open for ninja to train in.)

Naruto: The…Forest of Death…why?

Sakura: There are some strange things happening in the Forest of Death.

Naruto: Like what?

Sasuke: Its barely raining in one part of the Forest of Death, pouring down in one part snowing in one part, and hailing the size of tennis balls in the last part.

Naruto: Hail…you mean that underworld place.

Sakura: Chaaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura hit Naruto on his head so hard that a bump appeared.

Naruto: What was that for!

Sasuke: Idiot.

Naruto: What did you call me!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto!!! Hail is frozen rain.

Naruto: Ohh oooh! I knew that, I just forgot it!

Sasuke: Yaah right.

Naruto looked up only to see that they had already started walking towards the Forest of Death.

Naruto: Hey you guys, wait up!!!

As Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto approached the Forest of Death they saw Neji practicing his Byakugan. Tenten and Rock Lee were hiding somewhere deep in the stormy forest trying to see if Neji could sense their chakra levels. 1 minute later Neji ran northeast and found Rock Lee behind a tree.

Rock Lee: Very good Neji! Hi Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura

Naruto and Sakura: Hi Lee

Sasuke: Hey

Neji without paying any attention to them ran southwest only to find Tenten behind a bust.

Tenten: That was awesome Neji! Hmm, why are you guys here you came to train too!

Naruto: No, we heard that some weird stuff was happening here!

Neji: The weather has been switching on and off.

Tenten: Yah! It looks horrible near the south gate. The hail is so bad that it is impossible to go near it.

Rock Lee: Mm-Hm

Naruto: I want to go check out this "south gate".

Rock Lee: We will go too

Sakura: Okay

They arrived as close to the south gate they could get.

Sakura: Your right! The hail is bad!

Naruto: It's not that bad!

Naruto ran a short distance into the hail only to get hit on the head.

Sakura: Naruto you idiot!!!

Tenten: Duck and run!

Naruto: Got it!

They all ducked their heads into their arms and ran into the hail towards the south gate. Each of the got hit at least 10 times. They finally came close to the south gate where the large chunks of hail were frozen in midair. Then suddenly a shiny piece of hail fell from the sky. It was carved into the shape of a tennis ball. Naruto was the idiot and picked it up. There was a blinding light and everyone fell out. Minutes later they see three boys standing above them.

Ryoma: Are you Okay!

They all sat up a little.

Sakura: Where the heck are we.

Ryoma, Fuji, and Eiji: Seigaku!!!

Naruto: Sei…Seigaku???

To be continued…

**So how was it??? Good or Bad??? Anyway thanks for reading. I will update soon. Until then, See Ya!!!**

**Please R&R**


End file.
